


Give in to Me

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Dean tries to get something started with another hunter, who is currently living with him and Sam at the bunker, during a hunt. She attempts to keep him at arms length, but how long can she fight her feelings for the elder Winchester?





	Give in to Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first non reader insert fic. I hope you like it!

“I won’t let you go, Angie!”  
“It’s not up to you, Dean.”  
Angie stomped away seething with anger from the argument Dean had started. He had no right telling her what she could and could not do. Having been raised by a hunter in the life she didn’t need a protector, and she certainly didn’t need Dean's inflated male ego. She stormed into her room and slammed the door before jumping into a pillow soft comforter to try and calm down. She could feel the heat staining her cheeks. Why did he have to be such an asshole! This wasn’t the first time he tried to pull rank, so to speak. It got old the very first time he’d done it and now it’s happening all over again.  
“Won’t let me go…. smh.”  
She huffed and turned to her side picking at a string dangling from the edge of her blanket. Her heart rate hadn’t slowed in the least, still furious about being ordered about. She tossed and turned on her bed, throwing her body this way and that and getting angrier by the second.  
“Who does he think he is anyway?”  
She continued to grumble to herself.  
“I’ll go wherever the hell I want.”  
Angie shuffled to her feet and began to pace, her mad-on still in full effect. Her door opened without a knock, which only served to refuel the already burning fire behind her eyes. She twirled to let loose on whoever entered to find Dean standing in her doorway, chest heaving with loud heavy breaths, face red and eyes alight with rage.  
She opened her mouth to speak but Dean beat her to it.  
“Don’t fucking walk away from me. We aren’t done.” He spit out.  
“Oh we are done, Dean. I am so done.”  
“Don’t you get it? I’m trying to protect you!”  
Angie scoffed, “I don’t need your protection, Dean. I’m a big girl and I’ve been hunting for almost as long as you have.”  
His jaw twitched in agitation.  
“You don’t need to be my knight, my savior, because I’m not a damsel in distress!”  
Dean’s breathing is rapid. She can tell he is getting angrier by the rise and fall of his chest and the flare of his nostrils.  
“Go away...I’m DONE!” She seethed.  
She turned from him only to be grabbed forcefully.  
“Fine. But you will not leave this bunker, got me...Angela?” He says her name mockingly.  
That was the last straw. He knew she hated him using her entire first name. The only person to ever call her that and get away with it was her older brother, who sadly, was taken from her during a wendigo hunt two years prior. She twisted in his grip and got nose to nose with the piqued James Dean knock-off.  
“Who do you think you are to say that to me Dean?” She said through gritted teeth.  
He didn’t answer. He his eyes fluttered over her face, his jaw twitched and he swallowed audibly before crushing his lips to hers, kissing her deep and heated.  
When she pushed at his shoulders he pulled away reluctantly.  
“What the hell Dean?” She asked breathlessly.  
“God I’ve been wanting to do that for months” Dean breathed.  
“Months?” She whispered.  
“Listen,” said Dean, “I’m sorry I got... controlling. It’s just… I don’t want you putting yourself in danger. Not if your mine.”  
She bit her lip and brought her body closer to his, reveling in the heat that came off him in waves.  
“Yours?” She inquired softly.  
“Be mine.” He growled.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body flush with his own. Rather than wait for her answer Dean walked her backwards until the backs of her knees hit her mattress. He stilled, lowering his face to rub his nose lightly over hers and lay a small chaste kiss to her lips.  
“Please, Angie. Say you’ll give us a chance.”  
Angie opened her mouth to answer him but were interrupted by a knock on her door. A deep growl bubbled up from Dean’s chest and it made her giggle, which earned her a heated glare.  
“It’s open!” She called out.  
Sam entered the room with his head in a book, as usual.  
“Hey, Ang... Seen Dean? I’ve got some infor…”  
He stopped mid-sentence when he looked up from his book to see Dean glaring at him, irritation alight in his eyes. Sam swallowed thickly.  
“Am I interrupting something?”  
Dean opened his mouth to speak but Angie cut him off.  
“Not at all Sam. What’s up?”  
Sam looked to his brother and back to her before speaking.  
“Ok well… get this... According to the lore we need silver to kill this… shifter. A knife or bullet. Silver burns them, like acid.”  
Dean sucked in a breath conceding to the hunt they were currently on. He’d have to pick this up with her later.  
“Alright Sammy, we got silver weapons galore. How to we FIND this son of a bitch?”  
Sam nodded at the question, “Well from what this says, their eyes light up if caught on film or in a photo. A dog can tell the difference between us and them, and they have superhuman abilities so they would stand out from a normal human in certain circumstances.”  
“So basically, we have to wait until another person is either harmed or killed to know where to look?” Angie asked.  
“Not exactly,” Dean spoke up gruffly. His voice gave her goosebumps, and she loved to close her eyes sometimes and let that low baritone resonate through her bones. God she had it bad. It seems he wanted her too but she just couldn’t take the risk.  
Angie and Sam looked at him curiously.  
“I spoke to Bobby about an hour ago. All he could offer was that these…shifters don’t automatically have all of a person's memories. The longer they stay in a particular form the more they know of that being.”  
“Ok so,” she chimed in, “If we hang around long enough we might be able to narrow down their… current form just by asking the right questions.”  
Dean looked at her proudly, “You got it, sweetheart.”

 

*******

 

An hour later the three hunters were dressed in their Sunday best, making the rounds with a list of questions. They had narrowed the location of the shifter down to a 4 block radius before it had gotten late. When Sam proposed they get some rest before going in for the kill in the morning, Dean was quick to agree. He got them back to the motel in record time, stealing quick glances at her in his rear view mirror the whole way. Sam took his leave to their room while Dean pretended to make sure Angie was safe in hers.

 

“Well, all the windows are salted, I’ve checked any and all potential hiding places. I think you’re safe.” Dean announced.

 

She leaned against the wall with a smirk playing on her lips.

 

“Well thanks big guy. I’ll be sure to salt the door too after you leave.”  
“Who said I was going anywhere?”  
“Who said you could stay?”  
Dean smirked, “Touché.”

 

He stood there, not breaking away from her gaze. His arms folded in a cocky manner, his back straight. His overall stance was defiant and a little challenging. His expression was one of confidence and it sparked a heat deep in her core. He was the hunter and she was the prey. So far she had been winning this particular chase, but for how much longer she didn’t know. Her body was screaming for his touch and she thought he damn well knew it. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep saying no.

 

“It’s late.” Angie supplied.

 

He nodded but stayed silent.

 

“We have an early start in the morning.” She continued.  
“You just won’t give in will you?” said Dean.  
Angie stopped, and slowly and clearly stated “I won’t be one of the marks on your bedpost, Dean.”

 

He looked deeply offended, and his stance deflated. “Yeah… well, Goodnight, Angie.”

 

He turned and walked out the door without another glance in her direction. She felt a pang in her chest at the look of rejection on his face and the pain her words had apparently caused. She’d never meant to lash out and hurt him. However, she knew how Dean could be; had always been as far as she knew. She just couldn’t get herself in the position to be another conquest for him. That would kill her, and ultimately she would have to leave the Winchesters behind.

 

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Angie changed into something comfortable and crawled under the scratchy motel sheets and fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were Dean-centric. She and him together, happy, until she lashed out and hurt him in some way. Dean leaving her for someone else. Dean rejecting her in some harsh way. And, the final scene that had her waking in sopping wet sheets from cold sweats, was Dean dying in her arms during a hunt gone awry.

 

Angie must have called out or screamed because as she shot up, a banging knock sounded at her door.

 

“Angie!!” 

 

Both brothers were calling out to her from the other side of the door. She could hear the panic in their voices.

 

“I… I’m fine guys!”  
“Open the door!” Dean’s voice boomed.

 

On a heavy sigh she slung the wet sheets from her body and padded to the door. Having forgotten that she was only in a T-shirt and panties, she flung the door open and watched as their jaws dropped at the site she presented. Angie felt a full blush creep over her exposed skin.

 

“Um… come in… I’ll put something a little...less comfortable on.”  
“Don’t have to cover up for my innocent eyes” Dean said jokingly.

 

She laughed it off and slipped into some sweat pants before turning to face the brothers. Dean was eyeing her from head to toe, his gaze heated and full of ardor. She could swear she actually felt his eyes on her skin. It gave her goosebumps. Sam sat at the little table with concern written in his features.

 

“We heard you scream. Are you sure you are okay?” He asked.  
“If you need to. you can always bunk with us” Dean offered, making Sam scoff.  
“Get your head out of the gutter Dean. This is serious.”

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Angie a tight smile.

“Yeah guys,” Angie said, “I’m fine. Just a bad dream. I swear I’m good.” 

 

She tried to convince them but they didn’t seem sure. After about thirty minutes of conversation the boys reluctantly went back to their room leaving her to crawl back onto that old springy mattress to hopefully catch some real sleep. Before she drifted off she heard her phone ping.

 

Dean: If you would sleep better I can come back and sleep in your room.

 

She smiled but didn’t answer.

 

Dean: We could cuddle. No funny business, I promise.

 

At that she laughed out loud and typed back a reply.

 

Angie: Nice try Dean. Go to sleep.  
Dean: Can’t blame a guy right? Goodnight sweetheart.  
Angie: I could actually :p Goodnight!

 

********

 

The next morning the hunt was on. They were all in hunter mode, focused solely on their prey. The brothers moved like magnets, if one went left the other followed at his back. That didn’t change with Angie. They all worked in sync moving as a unit, protecting one another as they hunted down their quarry. The house that the shifter hunkered down in had been condemned by the city, so naturally it was the best place for a monster to hide. Dean hated places like that. The smell alone was enough to make your stomach flip continuously, and unfortunately that smell stayed with you for days.

 

“I feel like puking.” Dean complained.  
“Don’t be a fucking baby, Dean. Just… let’s find this asshole, kill it and get the hell out of here.” Sam grumbled.  
“Shut up Sammy! I’ll complain if I feel like it”.

 

Sam walked away into a connecting room but Angie heard him whisper under his breath, “Big baby.” She sniggered and glanced back in Dean’s direction. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed as he moved around the rancid carpeting. She would hear him growl and grumble every so often but other than that it was eerily quiet. As Angie turned the corner into what used to be the kitchen she stumbled over slime coated clothing and slid into a puddle of what appeared to be melted skin. She nearly wretched right then and there.

 

“Dean!…Oh god that’s disgusting… Sam!!” She called out. The brothers came running to her location.

 

“What in hell?…Oh gross!” Dean exclaimed, covering his nose and mouth with his arm. He reached out and grabbed Angie and pulled her close keeping her in arms reach. Sam dry heaved once before kneeling down to examine the…debris.

 

“Damn. Looks like it pulled the slip on us again. No clue who it changed into now.”

 

He swallowed thickly, “Let’s get out of here. I’m about to lose my breakfast.”

 

They gladly piled into Baby and headed back to the bunker. The town was only an hour or so away so no need to stay in a dirty motel. They wanted to go home, shower and sleep in clean beds. The car was quiet on the ride back. Each hunter left to their own thoughts. Angie’s seemed to linger on Dean as she caught him looking back at her in the rear view mirror several times before they reached the bunker. Her resolve was weakening, but she was fighting it with everything she had.

 

Dean pulled up into the garage a little over an hour later. The quiet was deafening after he shut off the engine. Sam got out of the car stating that he would go and find lunch. But as Angie was sliding over the back seat to grab her duffle from the floor Dean stopped her from leaving the car.

 

“Can we talk?” He asked quietly.  
“Sure, what’s up?”  
“I’ve made my intentions clear to you, and you’ve pushed me away a couple times now.” Dean said.

He turned in his seat to face her but kept his eyes cast down, watching his fingers fiddle with the keys. “Tell me if I am wrong, but I think you want the same thing I do.” 

Angie cleared her throat, “You’re not wrong, Dean.”

“Then why?” Dean started.  
Angie interrupted “What happens if it goes bad? I told you before, I’m not looking for a one night stand or to be your fuck buddy. And the Dean I know doesn’t go looking for a steady chick. So…”

 

Dean shook his head and pursed his lips. “I don’t pretend to be the steady lover type guy. But with you… I am different with you. And if it doesn’t work out? Well, I say it will work. We could be great together Angie.”

Angie is silent for a moment, then chooses her words carefully. “I don’t know if I can risk it all Dean.”

“Well let me ask you one question.” Dean says, and waits. 

“Okay.” Angie prompts.

“Do you feel anything for me? Something more than friendship?” Dean asked. 

“I won’t lie.” Angie admits, “Yes, I… yes.”

 

That granted a true Dean smile in Angie's direction. 

 

“Then I just ask you one favor. Think about it? Please? I promise you. I want… more than just one night. I want it all… with you.”

 

She promised to give it some thought and slid out of the impala reaching back in to grab her duffle. Before she headed off to the showers Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her close planting a slow, gentle kiss to her lips.

 

“Please.” He whispered, then released her.

 

She smiled slightly before turning away and heading for her room. Her heart thundering in her chest and a smile stretching her lips. She felt giddy as a school girl momentarily but by the time she got to her room she was mentally kicking herself for not having the willpower to keep Dean at arm’s length.

 

“You will ruin everything!” She scolded herself. “Keep it in your pants, Angie. Don’t be stupid.”

******

It was tense around the bunker for the next few days. Dean wanted an answer, they couldn’t locate the damned shifter and Angie was avoiding Dean all together. She barely came out of her room, and when she did she only ventured to the bathroom, or occasionally to the kitchen long enough to get food. Dean was grumpy as hell. He knew Angie was avoiding him. All he wanted was an honest answer and she couldn’t even give him that. As the minutes ticked by his agitation and impatience grew. 

It was 6am, no one was up beside Dean, but he just couldn’t sleep. He was plagued with thoughts of what could be, and he needed his answer right then and there. His patience came to an end and it carried him to her door. He didn’t even bother putting on more clothes. He just crawled out of his bed and stomped to her door in his boxer briefs. His fist came down on the solid wood door so hard he felt the vibration in the walls around him. “Angie! Open the door.”

He banged again, a little softer that time as to not wake up his brother. He wanted to be alone with her without interruption. He wanted her true feelings known and he knew how to get them. Angie came to the door moments later, squinting in the lighted hallway. “Dean? What the hell? Are you ok?” 

“No. I’m not okay.” He pushed past her and entered her room without invitation. When she shut the door they were drowned in darkness. Angie couldn’t see Dean move so she didn’t know what he was doing until she was pinned to the wall with a thick muscular thigh between her legs and Deans’ lips hovering over hers heating her skin with his breath. 

“Dean…” Angie breathed 

“I asked you for an honest answer three days ago. I asked you to think about the possibility of us. And now I have seen you for days.” Dean said.

“Dean let me go.” Angie struggled.

“I want an answer.” Dean said. “I want the truth.”

“Fine. The answer is no.” Angie whispered. 

Dean’s breath caught in surprise. His heart feeling like it was going to burst in his chest. He had never wanted anything this bad in his life and now she is rejecting him again. He’s not the type to take no for an answer easily. He presses his forehead to hers and swallowed thickly. 

“Why?” He spoke low and soft trying to stay calm. The heat from her body was fueling the fire within him. He felt how hot she was on his thigh, he could feel how fast her heart was beating. He knew she wanted the same thing he did, so why deny them both? 

“Dean, what we have now works. The three of us work well together, and adding… more between us would only damage that.”

“No. That’s…” Dean began.

“Come on Dean” Angie interjected, “If something happened on a hunt and we were… if there was something between us it would be that much worse.”

“But, there IS something between us, Angie.” Dean asserted , “I feel it and I know you do too. So giving into it won’t change a thing.” 

Dean’s lips brushed hers as he spoke making her shiver. She knew he was right. There was something there, but she was terrified of losing everything she had; her friends and the place she’d come to call home. Dean brought a hand up to caress her cheek with his thumb, his fingers wrapping around her head to cradle her neck. “I know you are scared, sweetheart. I can feel you tremble, and it kills me to think you might be scared of me.” 

“Not scared of you Dean.” Angie gasped “Scared of losing you, and Sam, and my… my home.” 

Dean looked her in the eyes, “I promise you, whatever happens you will never lose anything. Your home will always be here.”

He moved so his body was flush against hers and immediately felt the aura of the room change. The connection was made. He knew he had her. She was his. His heart started to thunder, his mouth became dry. He thirsted for her, needed to kiss her like his life depended on it. “I swear to you Ang…you will lose nothing. Please…just…”

He didn’t finish his sentence. He couldn’t contain his feelings any longer and his lips crashed into hers. He kissed her with teeth, tongue and lips. He kissed her deep and hungrily. He kissed her like it was his saving grace. A deep rumbling growl built in his chest as he pressed his body to hers. She felt him grow hard where he was pressed to her stomach. Angie didn’t stop him. She couldn’t bring herself to push him away. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and she was tired of fighting it. 

“Dean…” she moaned breathlessly. 

“I gotcha sweetheart.” He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her over to her bed, not breaking the kiss all the while. He sat her down gently and pulled back from the kiss. She whines in protest making him chuckle lightly. 

“Hold on baby girl. Just gonna take this off of you.” He pulled her T-shirt by the hem up over her head allowing his eyes to soak in every inch of her beautiful body. Her breasts hung heavy in front of him making his mouth water. She watched him as he took in the site of her nakedness. She saw the flush in his cheeks and how his tongue started out to wet his lips as his eyes caressed her breasts. She bit her lip in anticipation and Dean noticed that too. He practically groaned with need as he leaned and captured one of her nipples between his lips, sucking gently at first. 

His tongue batted at the hard little nub while his big hand kneaded the soft mound of her other breast. Her hands flew into his hair, pulling lightly and scratching his scalp, which only spurred him on. “So beautiful, Angie. So fucking beautiful.” He praised. 

Her head fell back and he began his ministrations to her other breast. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as he devoured her. He kissed her hard and deep before laying her back and moving down, kissing and nipping at her chest and stomach as he went. Her toes were already curling at the feel of his mouth on her. He made his way to the hem of her panties and paused. He looked up at her for permission, not wanting to push her into something she wasn’t ready for. 

Angie looked down at him, her bottom lip between her teeth, and she spread her thighs giving him full access to what he wanted. A needy growling whine escaped him as he took her panties between his teeth and proceeded to unwrap the most heated part of her body with only his teeth. Once she was completely naked and opened to him he wasted no time.  
“Damn sweetheart, just looking at you all laid out and open for me makes my mouth water.” He growled. 

Angie’s walls clenched around emptiness, only allowing more slick to coat her folds. Dean’s palms landed on her thighs, holding her open as his tongue sunk between her folds to taste her. He moaned with pleasure at the first taste and began to greedily feast upon her pussy like it was Thanksgiving dinner. “Fuck me, baby girl, you taste like heaven.” 

Her cries were muffled by the arm she had thrown over her mouth. Her hips danced on his mouth has he fucked her with his tongue. He ate her pussy with vigor, savoring every drop of her juices that escaped. As she came close to orgasm Dean sealed his lips around her clit and sucked hard while pushing two thick fingers into her, crooking them up to hit that special place inside her core. That’s all it took, she was done for. 

Her mouth opened in a silent cry and her body tensed. Her pussy clamped down around his fingers so tight it forced her come to squirt out around his hand.

“Hell yea baby. So hot.” Dean praised as he licked them both clean of her come. Once he was satisfied that he’d gotten it all, he pulled her up, swinging her around as he twisted to sit on the bed positioning her straddling his lap. He pulled her into a sloppy kiss tangling his fingers in her hair. His strong arms wrapped around her back keeping her close. Her fingers continued to pull on his hair and scrape at his scalp until he lifted her up enough to push the thick head of his cock into her tight entrance. The heat from her cunt was enough to make him combust, but to add the tightness he felt as he pushed deeper into her waiting pussy, it nearly drove him crazy. He kept his movements slow and gentle until he came to the end of her, leaving still and inch or so of his long shaft.

Her loins quivered around him eliciting a gravelly moan to vibrate up from his chest. He began to move, slow at first and picking up speed with each thrust up. Her thighs, slick with remnants of her first release, slid smoothly against his as her hips started to swivel, taking Dean’s hark cock as deep as her body would allow. The room was filled with deep moans, whispered pleas and praises. Their breaths mingled as they swallowed each others cries of pleasure. 

Dean’s hands slid down her body to grab onto her hips tight enough to bruise, He began to pull her down quicker, hitting her cervix a little harder with each piston of his hips. 

“You feel so good Angie. Fuck! I don’t want to stop, I don’t want it to end.” He breathed

“Dean...oh god, Dean...Please...Ohhh…” Angie gasped. 

“I gotcha, sweetheart, that’s it...fuck yeah.” said Dean. 

They moved together perfectly, their bodies in sync completely riding one another’s high to the edge and back. The world around them melted into nothing leaving just the two of them in existence. Nothing else mattered except what they were feeling at that exact moment. Angie opened her eyes and was immediately captured by an emerald green gaze. They watched the emotions pass behind each others eyes as they hit their peak of pleasure. Her pussy constricted, seizing his cock as he was fully engulfed within her. She exploded, ecstacy flying over the edge at full speed and bringing him right along with her. He came hard with her name upon his lips. His hips stuttered as jets of cum shot from the sensitive head of his dick to paint the deepest most intimate part of her womb. 

“Oh fuck baby. I’ve never come so hard in my life.” he gritted out. His hips still slightly pumping as she slowly rode him through her climax. He growled, feeling her hot and wet around him. That deep animalistic sound had her cunt contracting around him again causing aftershocks of pleasure to shoot through his cock down to his balls emptying anything he had left. 

“Ahh! Fuck Angie...stop baby...shit.” He ground out, chuckling at how sensitive his dick was. 

“Aw, what’s wrong baby? Can’t take it?” She teased.

Dean laughed causing his softening cock to slip from within her. They both hissed through their teeth at the feel of him sliding out.

“You can’t either, sweetheart.” He teased back. 

“Touche.” She agreed.

Dean picked her up and twisted his body to lay her down on the bed. He picked up his discarded boxer briefs and wiped them both clean before climbing between the sheets to wrap his body around hers. They didn’t say anything for a while, each wanting to soak in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Dean’s fingers caressed the soft skin of her stomach as he held her close. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He finally said.  
“I was like you at first. I didn’t want to fuck anything up, but baby I swear I am going to make you happy. I promise you...i promise...you will not regret ...us.”

“I never want to regret you, Dean.” Angie said “I’m...happy here, not just at the bunker but here...with you.” .

“I can’t promise that I’ll never let you down…” Dean shifted, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp casting a dim yellow glow around bedroom. He pulled her and grabbed her hands, staring straight into her eyes. 

“I’m human so even though I will try my damnedest” Dean continued. “I WILL eventually let you down, but sweetheart I will always try to make it right. I will ALWAYS have your back and I will ALWAYS put you first.”

Angie smiled up at him sweetly and brought a hand up to caress his strong jawline. 

“It’s okay Dean. I know the risks, and you have done so much to show me that you care and that you really want this. You have gone out of your way to prove yourself to me. I’m in this...fully committed.”

He pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss before laying them back down for round two. Neither one ready for sleep until the wee hours of the morning. They spent that night in the throws of passion, and woke with just a few hours of sleep with absolutely no regrets. Sam knew something was up that morning, but he didn’t push. It didn’t take long for Dean to make it known though. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her. That afternoon, Dean decided he wanted her to share his room and moved her things in with his. Angie tried to disway him but he would hear none of it. She was his now, and in his bed she would sleep. 

A week later they caught the shifter. The monster had killed four more people before they caught him, and they wouldn’t have caught him at all had it not been for Angie; who single-handedly narrowed down his next kill. Dean rewarded her with hours and hours of pleasure. Sam was starting to get tired of their constant touchy feely PDA, but he would never say a word. It was good to see Dean happy, and Angie was the key to that happiness; which meant he had to protect her with everything he had. He would put his life on the line to make sure his big brother had this little slice of heaven he’d found. Sam was determined to make sure Dean never lost it.


End file.
